Slow on the Uptake
by nanjarohoihoi
Summary: Casey learns that communication is the foundation of a relationship. Except when it isn't. RJ/Casey.


I wrote this back in September for muse_in_denial, and to escape writer's block. It was my first time writing Jungle Fury fic, so I was still getting a feel for the characterization. Also, a big thank you to muse_in_denial for the beta!

**Slow on the Uptake**

Their morning training wasn't going in his favor, Casey decided, when RJ easily caught his punch and used Casey's own momentum to flip him over onto the practice mats. Casey rolled onto his stomach to dodge another attack, but when he tried to bring himself to his feet, RJ hit him once in the shoulder and he toppled over.

"Not bad," RJ commented, leaning forward to offer Casey a hand. "Do you want to try it again?"

Casey looked around the loft. Lily, Theo, and Dominic had finished their training almost an hour ago and were already downstairs helping Fran prepare for the lunch rush.

Casey took RJ's hand, and as he got to his feet, he replied, "Only if you show me what you just did."

He could tell RJ was amused by the way the edges of his lips quirked. "Do you want me to show you how I flipped you over?" he asked, while motioning the action with his hands. "Or do you want me to show you how I kept you from standing?" He took a step into Casey and pretended to hit his shoulder.

"Both," Casey replied evenly.

"Alright." RJ took a step back. "Then today we'll work the art of using your opponent's energy against them," he said, launching into an explanation which included more hand gestures than were strictly necessary.

Casey liked it when RJ trained him like this -- when RJ showed him explicitly what do. RJ preferred roundabout methods to get his point across, but Casey found the indirect approach frustrating, since it always took him too long to figure out what RJ was expecting of him.

Which was why ten minutes later, when Casey was able to catch RJ's wrist and upper arm and effectively flip him onto the mats, he felt accomplished. He asked RJ to spar so he could try out the new move.

This sparring session went better than the last one. Casey managed to use his new understanding of his opponent's energy flip RJ onto the mats. However, while he was priding himself on landing the move, RJ kicked his legs out from under him. By the time Casey realized what had happened, he was lying on his back on the mats and RJ had him pinned. He held Casey's wrists by both sides of his head, and stared down at Casey expectantly.

"You let yourself be distracted," RJ explained, his face hovering over Casey's. "You were so eager to try out that one move that you weren't paying attention to the rest of the fight."

When RJ didn't release him, Casey looked up inquiringly to meet his gaze. RJ still had an expectant look in his eyes, and Casey wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Casey muttered, "Sorry," just as RJ lowered his head, and for a single crazy moment, Casey was sure RJ was going to kiss him. Instead, RJ lowered his mouth to hover by Casey's ear, said nothing, and released him. RJ rose to his feet, and like nothing had happened, he offered Casey a hand.

"We'll continue this later," he said, and Casey realized that he had clearly missed something when RJ looked upset.

He didn't get a chance to ask because just then Theo called from the bottom of the stairs, "Casey! We could really use your help with the lunch rush!" Casey turned his head towards Theo automatically, and when he turned back, RJ was sitting in his chair, doing his best to ignore the world.

Casey was tempted to go over to him, but Theo yelled, "Some time today would be nice!", so Casey grudgingly went to change into his JKP uniform.

*

The training session with RJ left Casey in a bad mood for reasons he couldn't quite explain. Throughout his shift, Casey tried to work out what he had done to upset RJ, and the only explanation that he could come up with was that RJ was disappointed that his training wasn't progressing as fast as it should.

Casey's mood must have been reflected in his behavior, because after closing, Fran stopped counting her tips to poke him on the nose. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, offering him a copper coin.

He accepted it and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Fran."

Taking this as an invitation, she sat down in the seat across from him, and asked, "What's up?"

Casey sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to say, "I don't know", but instead he blurted out, "It's RJ."

Fran's expression switched to one of concern. "What about RJ?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

When he didn't offer anything else, she asked, "Did something happen?"

Casey thought about it. Did something happen? He went with his best working theory, and told the table cloth, "I think RJ is disappointed in me."

Fran's surprised squawk made him lift his head, and he was taken aback when she exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

He looked away.

"Casey," she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "RJ has more faith in you than he does in anyone."

"Well maybe he shouldn't," Casey snapped, suddenly. "I don't even know what he's trying to teach me half the time. He thinks I'm a cub! He thinks--"

Fran put her palm down on the table, interrupting him. "He thinks you're a leader!"

Casey met her determined gaze and felt some of his frustration drain out of him.

"I don't know why you don't see it, but he has faith in you." She stood up to walk around the table and dropped into the empty seat next to him. Placing her hand on his arm, she said, "He isn't disappointed in you. It has to be something else."

"Like what?" Casey muttered.

Fran pondered this. "Well, didn't you just say that sometimes you don't know when he's trying to teach you something?"

"Yeah," he replied, not sure what she was getting at.

"Then maybe he's trying to teach you something," she offered.

Casey snorted.

Fran gently hit him on the head. She sighed. "He's not upset with you. If anything, RJ is probably upset with himself over something."

That thought made Casey pause. "Upset with himself?"

"You know how he is," Fran said, propping up her head on her hand to look around the empty restaurant. "I used to think he was annoyed with me sometimes," she admitted. "Do you remember when his animal spirit went out of control and he was acting strange?"

Casey nodded. How could he forget his Pai Zhua master turning into a werewolf?

"Well, he didn't tell us that there was anything wrong. So, at first, I thought he was miffed with me because I had just found out about your..." She trailed off to gesture with her hands before saying, "other job."

It struck Casey that he never really thought about how much of a shock it must have been for Fran to learn that her closest friends were Power Rangers. He opened his mouth to say something, but Fran continued her story.

"When I confronted him about it, he tried to brush me off, but do you know what I found out? I found out that it wasn't just his animal spirit that was causing him to act all weird. It was also because he was trying to solve his problems all by himself." She shook her head at the memory, and then she squeezed Casey's arm.

"What I'm trying to say is that RJ isn't always the easiest person to understand." She offered him an understanding smile, and he found himself returning it automatically. "If you're concerned about something," she prompted, "talk to him about it."

She patted his arm twice, and then made to stand.

"Fran," Casey said, before she could go back to her counting. "Thanks."

She grinned. "Any time."

*

Two hours later, Casey found RJ in front of the television. When Casey approached, he spoke without looking away from the screen. "Hey, Casey. What's up?"

"About what happened earlier," Casey prompted, and that got RJ's attention. He glanced up at Casey like a deer caught in headlights and Casey frowned and looked away.

"Look," he blurted. "I know I'm a slow learner, but I really appreciate you taking the time to train me." It wasn't what he had intended to say, but he meant it, so he stood his ground when RJ stared at him curiously.

"Wait," RJ said holding up his hands and scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion. He pointed at himself and then at Casey, as if he was putting two and two together. Then he shook his head and let out a deep breath. "Casey," he told him, his voice kind and warm, "there is nothing I like more than training you."

He had heard RJ say it before, but it still made him happy to hear. He smiled.

"I just have a lot of negative energy today," RJ offered as an explanation, raising one of his hands to squeeze his own shoulder as if it was bothering him.

Without thinking about it, Casey stepped behind RJ's chair and placed his hands on the back of RJ's neck. He pushed down with his thumbs. He thought about his conversation with Fran and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

RJ made a noise like he was thinking about it. "No", he declared finally. "But I'm not going to object to a back rub."

Casey snorted, and used his fingers and thumbs push small circles into RJ's neck and shoulders. He had gotten better at giving massages since the first time RJ had asked him for one. Since then, he had done it multiple times without being asked, as if sensing when RJ needed it. He didn't mind massaging RJ because RJ seemed to enjoy it, and he liked it when RJ was happy.

RJ had his eyes closed when Casey's hands came to a stop. "Casey," he said.

"What is it, RJ?" Casey asked, moving to the side of the chair so he could see RJ's expression.

RJ opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then closed it. He opened his eyes. "Thanks," he said instead.

Casey was glad to help, and offered RJ a smile.

Casey didn't notice he was staring at RJ until RJ said, "It's getting late. You better get some sleep. After all, there will be pizza needing to be made bright and early tomorrow morning." He paused for dramatic effect. "And I'm not planning to get up until noon."

Casey shook his head in amusement, but followed RJ's advice. He curled up in his hammock with a smile on his face, and he fell asleep in a happier mood than he had been in all day.

*

He trained with Dominic, Lily and Theo the following evening. They were exhausted since they had defeated one of Dai Shi's monsters in the afternoon and had conquered both the after school and dinner rush since then. Dominic quickly gave up on training in favor of sitting by the base of the basketball net and "supervising". Lily joined him, leaving Theo and Casey to spar.

Theo was offering him advice on how to block kicks when RJ came upstairs with Fran. He wiped his hands on his apron, presumably to dry them.

Fran took a seat next to Dominic and Lily as RJ stepped forward onto the practice mats. RJ waited for Theo to finish his explanation before suggesting that the three of them spar.

"Two against one," Theo quipped.

"Yeah, RJ," Casey said. "Are you sure you can handle both of us?"

RJ eased himself into a front stance, and raised his hands as if they had claws. He smirked as he said, "Hit me with your best shot."

He and Theo had gotten better at fighting together, but at the end of the day, RJ was a Pai Zhua master. Even with their combined efforts, RJ was able to attack more than he was forced to defend. Still, Casey knew they were causing RJ to break a sweat, and that if Lily was fighting by their side, RJ wouldn't be able to make it look so easy.

When RJ dodged his attack and used it as an opportunity to deliver one of his own, Casey saw an opening, leaned into the attack, and threw RJ onto the mats.

"Nice," Theo said, bumping his fist against Casey's.

At the same time, Dominic laughed from the sidelines, "You should be more careful, RJ. Your cubs are growing up. Pretty soon they're going to be stronger than you!"

Casey offered RJ a hand. RJ grasped it, but when Casey made to pull him to his feet, RJ tugged against their joined hands in way Casey wasn't expecting. Casey had to shift his weight to keep from falling over, the action unintentionally bringing his face inches from RJ's. For a moment, they stared at each other, and Casey was instantly reminded of their training session the day before when some part of him was convinced that RJ was going to kiss him.

But then they were both standing up straight and RJ was laughing. "You're right, Dom. If I'm not careful," he said, he gaze shifting from Lily to Theo, and finally to Casey. "You guys are going to surpass me."

The three of them joined Dominic, Lily and Fran on the floor by the basketball net. Casey felt RJ's presence at his side and shifted, bumping their upper arms together. RJ returned the gesture with a soft, steady pressure that made Casey relax against him.

They talked about customers, animal spirits, and crazy ideas for pizzas, and he didn't realize how late it had gotten until Fran yawned. He yawned a second later.

Witnessing this, Lily commented, "Uh oh. Yawns are contagious. Pretty soon we'll all be yaaa--" She was cut off by her own yawn and laughed.

RJ stirred against him and Casey sat up straight automatically.

"I think it's time for bed," Dominic said, covering his mouth to smother a yawn of his own.

The fact that none of them protested said something about how tired they were.

RJ patted him on the back before standing and stretching. Lily caught Casey's eye and helped him to his feet. They said their "goodnight"s, and Casey didn't notice Lily was following him until he turned to close his bedroom door and found her standing there.

"Hey," she said softly, walking into his room and closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hey, Lil," he replied and when she took a seat on his window ledge, he asked, "What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?" she wondered.

His reply was immediate. "Of course." He was exhausted, but he would always make time for his friends.

She bit her lower lip in a nervous gesture, and Casey was starting to get worried until she asked, "What's going on with you and RJ?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You guys seem..." Lily hesitated, watching him carefully. "Close."

Casey was too tired to make sense of that. "We are close."

Lily blinked at him, like she just figured something out. "Oh," she said. Then, softly, she asked, "Do you ever get the feeling that maybe he's trying to tell you something?"

Casey remembered the way RJ had acted the night before after Casey had given him a massage and nodded. "Yeah," he replied, sitting on his hammock and steadying it with his hands. He wasn't sure how he ended up in this conversation, but Lily was patient as he collected his thoughts. "But I don't always get what he's trying to tell me."

"Like the time he made you fix his chair?" Lily asked with a smile. The expression set him at ease.

"Yeah," he agreed. "And then there was that other time right after he became a ranger. He used a basketball to teach me about leadership. I didn't understand what he was getting at until he explained it to me afterwards."

She considered this. Carefully, she asked, "Do you ever think that RJ is trying to tell you something now?" She must have caught his confused look because she added, "When he leans against you, or asks you for a backrub, for example."

RJ didn't ask for backrubs anymore, and Lily leaned against him sometimes too. All it meant was that they cared about each other. He frowned when he didn't see what she was getting at. "Like what?" he asked.

She smiled mysteriously. "That's for you to figure out."

Casey didn't like mysteries very much, but he was too exhausted to think about it.

Lily seemed to sense this and stood. On her way to the door, she stopped by his hammock and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight," she said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Lil," he replied.

After her departure, he changed into his pajamas, went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and curled up into his hammock. It was then that his conversation with Lily replayed itself in his head against the backdrop of the day's events.

His sleep-fogged mind recognized that there was a difference between the way he cared about RJ and the way he cared about Lily. He loved Lily like a sister, and he loved RJ like... He didn't have an answer, but he remembered the feeling of déjà vu he experienced when he helped RJ to his feet -- when he could have sworn RJ was going to kiss him.

In a dream-like haze, he wondered idly what RJ was trying to tell him.

*

The sound of footsteps and the feeling of something against his face woke Casey up in the middle of the night. He opened his eyes and squinted in the darkness until he made out RJ's profile. "Hey. What's up?" he asked, still half-asleep.

Casey's eyes fell closed again almost immediately, so he couldn't see RJ's expression when he replied, "I had trouble sleeping. Either my animal spirit was bothering me or I ate too much pizza." RJ's voice was quiet, but the way he said it made Casey laugh. RJ shifted, and the movement made Casey realize that it was RJ's hand that was against his cheek. He leaned into the touch instinctively.

Casey must have fallen asleep because when he awoke, there was sunlight coming in through the curtains. Casey didn't remember anything about RJ's presence until he climbed out of his hammock and almost tripped over RJ who was lying on his floor. It was then that Casey recalled the hazy conversation in the middle of the night and the feeling of RJ's palm against his skin.

Casey got down on his knees by RJ's side and wondered if he should wake him. Dressed in black sweatpants, RJ was curled up on Casey's carpet, his only movement the rise and fall of his chest. Casey brushed strands of hair off of RJ's forehead, and smiled at how peaceful he looked.

Casey decided not to wake him and snuck out of his room as quietly as he could manage. After a trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face, he made his way to the kitchen where Theo was eating toast and looking way too alert for such an early time of day.

Casey poured himself a glass of water and then a bowl of cereal. He pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the table from Theo. "Good morning," Casey said around his spoon.

Theo eyed him skeptically. "You're up early. You could have slept in for at least ten more minutes."

Casey shrugged in reply. His mind drifted as he ate his breakfast. He found himself wondering about the spirit of the wolf and recalling how peaceful RJ looked curled up on his floor.

Theo broke the silence and surprised Casey by asking, "So, what's the deal with you and RJ?"

Casey almost choked on his cereal. He had to reach for his glass of water, and when he finally regained control over his windpipe, he wondered, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Theo was incredulous. "You can't be serious."

Casey blinked at him. It was too early in the morning for this.

Theo shook his head in amusement. "If I'm able to notice that you're in denial, you have a problem."

Casey didn't follow. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Casey," Theo explained, "I'm a Power Ranger, not a psychologist."

Casey hated feeling like he was out of the loop. "Theo," he asked, worry creeping into his voice, "Tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you tell me?" Theo gestured behind him and raised an eyebrow.

Casey turned in his chair to see a very shirtless RJ wander out from the direction of Casey's room and stumble towards the bathroom. RJ was clearly still half-asleep, because he slammed into the bathroom door and then shook himself off before opening it and going inside.

When Casey turned back around, Theo was staring at him expectantly.

"So he fell asleep on my floor," Casey clarified with a shrug. "That doesn't mean anything. It was just his animal spirit acting up."

"What was he doing in your room in the first place?" Theo asked. "I mean, why didn't he fall asleep in Lily's room or Dominic's room, or heck, even my room?"

"I. It's not--" Casey started, but he couldn't figure what he wanted to say.

Theo raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Casey frowned. Theo wasn't suggesting what he thought he was suggesting... was he?

"Are you saying that I--" Casey cut himself off when Lily emerged from her room in yellow pajamas. When she wandered towards them, Casey shot Theo a look and muttered, "Shut up".

Theo's smirk only grew. "I didn't say anything."

Lily took a seat at Theo's side. "Say anything about what?" she asked with a yawn.

_What_ was it exactly? Casey wondered. He hit rewind on the conversation. Had Theo just suggested that RJ had feelings for him? Hadn't he also said that Casey was in denial?

It was then that Theo blurted out, "Casey hasn't realized that he's in love with RJ."

Casey froze. A feeling shot through him so fast that he has trouble deciphering it, but in its wake, he dropped his spoon and it clattered onto the table.

He was in love with RJ.

_He was in love with RJ._

The emotion was so obvious, so familiar, that he was shocked that he didn't place it before now.

"Theo!" Lily cried, and Casey was suddenly aware of her presence at his side.

Her fingers were rubbing soothing circles into his arm. "Casey," she said softly. "Say something."

"Yeah," Theo added, "You're starting to freak me out."

He couldn't think. His mind kept repeating the same thought. "I--"

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He thought about how he could sense when RJ was upset, about how he spent entire days thinking about his relationship with RJ, and about how RJ could make him smile. He also thought about how peaceful RJ was when he slept, and the look in RJ's eyes when he thought RJ was going to kiss him. Casey felt his himself blush and covered his face with his hands.

He remembered his conversation with Lily the night before. Was this what Lily was talking about? It made Casey wonder, and before he realized he was speaking aloud, he asked, "Is this what RJ is trying to tell me?"

Lily pried Casey's hands away from his face and hugged him. She chuckled, and when he raised his head to figure out what was so funny, a glance at Theo told him that Theo was amused too.

"The only person who didn't know was you," Theo commented, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "Wow, Casey. You were really slow on the uptake."

Casey took a deep breath and buried his face in Lily's shoulder in embarrassment. He was pretty sure his face was still flaming. He liked RJ and, somehow, everyone realized it but him. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Theo answered, "Nope." Casey groaned and Lily held him comfortingly. Theo's grin was audible when he added, "After all, what are friends for?"

*

Casey walked up the stairs to the loft, spotted RJ watching television, and then ran back down into the kitchen.

Dominic raised an eyebrow at him. "You're acting weird," he said. Before Casey could reply, he walked past him and up to the loft to survey the situation. "There's no one up there but RJ," he reported when he returned.

Casey flinched, and Dominic noticed. "You're avoiding RJ," he guessed. Then he grinned, as if this was the best thing to happen to him all day. "So what happened? Did RJ finally make a move or something?"

"A move?" Casey asked, taking a seat on a stool.

"On you," Dominic elaborated, choosing the stool next to his.

Twenty-four hours ago, he would have probably missed it, but today the implication of his words sunk in. Casey head shot up and he flushed. Was he that oblivious?

"So you finally figured it out, huh?" Dominic asked.

"Did _everyone_ know but me?" Casey asked, unfortunately already knowing the answer.

Dominic laughed and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Well, the important thing is that you know now." He paused to consider this. "Have you made a move yet?"

"What?"

"On RJ. It's obvious you feel the same way." As an afterthought, Dominic asked, "You do feel that same way, right?"

"I--" Casey sputtered. All he had done so far today was avoid RJ.

Dominic was studying him with a frown. His tone serious, he asked, "Is there any reason for you to believe that RJ doesn't have feelings for you?"

Casey thought about two days prior when he was sure RJ was disappointed with him. "Sometimes I'm convinced he's upset with me," he admitted. He remembered what Fran had said about RJ's tendency to blame himself, but didn't mention it.

Dominic asked, "What happened last time? The last time he was upset with you, I mean."

Casey had asked himself this question more than once over the past three days and he still didn't have an answer. In fact, he was convinced their training session was going fine until RJ...

Casey's eyes went wide.

It was fine until RJ had leaned forward as if he was going to kiss him.

Casey wasn't sure if he should ask, but Dominic knew RJ better than anyone, so he asked, "Is there any reason RJ wouldn't want to be with me?"

Dominic took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen. They had no orders to fill and it was quiet save for the murmurs of scattered conversations coming from the direction of the restaurant.

"Casey," Dominic said, his tone calmer than he had ever heard it. "RJ has a lot to consider. For one, you're his student."

Casey instantly felt nervous.

"As your master, he would do anything to protect that relationship," Dominic continued. "He's been afraid to jeopardize it, especially since you've been completely oblivious to his displays of affection."

Dominic's words evoked a memory of RJ's hand cupping the side of his face, and another of the look in RJ's eyes when Casey had helped him to his feet the day before.

They lapsed into silence, which Dominic eventually broke with a chuckle. He rubbed his temple. "Geez. Just when he finally got over his master/student relationship issues enough to try, you had to go and be totally oblivious."

Casey paused as the words sunk in. RJ wasn't upset with him. RJ was angry at himself because he though that he--

Casey stood up abruptly and looked towards the stairs to the loft.

"Seriously," Dominic wanted to know. "How many epiphanies have you had today?"

Casey was tempted to actually answer until Dominic followed his line of sight and squeezed his shoulder in support. "Go for it," he encouraged.

Casey turned to Dominic and decided he would.

*

Casey didn't know how to broach the subject with RJ so he walked up to their dining area under the pretense of getting a glass of water. He looked over the banister and observed RJ below. RJ was flailing in an attempt to encourage whatever was on the television screen to go left. Casey relaxed at the sight, and then an idea came to him.

"Hey, RJ!" he called.

RJ continued to signal left. Casey heard the faint sound of a crash coming from the television before RJ raised his arms in resignation. Frowning, he turned his attention to Casey. "What's up?" he asked.

Casey placed his glass in the sink and jumped over the banister, landing easily by the edge of the practice mat. He looked RJ in the eye. "Let's spar."

"Shouldn't you be working?" RJ pointed out, turning off the television and walking towards him.

Casey's resolve didn't waver. "Dom's got it covered."

"You want to spar now? Just like this?" Casey was dressed in his work uniform, and RJ in jeans and a t-shirt.

Determined, he replied, "Yeah, I do." He toed off his shoes.

RJ looked him over and nodded, stepping onto the practice mat to meet Casey half-way.

Casey eased himself into front stance as RJ did the same. "Ready?" RJ asked.

Casey smirked, and lunged forward.

RJ caught his first punch, but Casey broke free and blocked RJ's next attacks. They moved together, predicting each other's movements and compensating accordingly. Casey aimed a jab at RJ's chest, and when RJ shifted to counterattack, Casey spotted his opportunity. He used the force of RJ's momentum to flip him onto the mats. RJ was quick to retaliate, and easily took out Casey's legs.

For the second time in three days, Casey found himself on his back pinned under RJ. However, this time when RJ looked down at him expectantly, he was able to interpret what was in his gaze.

"I get it," he told RJ.

RJ seemed curious. "Get what?" he asked, and Casey couldn't help but notice they were a breath apart. RJ must have noticed too, for he released Casey's wrists and made as if to stand.

Casey used one of his newly freed hands to grab RJ's collar and prevent his retreat. The look of confusion on RJ's face told him that he had been caught off guard by the action.

"You've been trying to tell me something," Casey continued. "I just didn't figure it out until now." He lifted his other hand to cup the side of RJ's face.

RJ's eyes widened a fraction and Casey felt RJ's body tense against his own. He was filled with a nervous anticipation when RJ asked, "What did you figure out?"

In a swift motion, he pulled RJ down until their lips met. He smiled into the kiss.

He was still smiling when RJ pulled back to stare at him in shock. RJ opened his mouth to speak, but what came out wasn't coherent, so Casey pulled him in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Casey finally answered, "I feel the same way as you."


End file.
